Love Through Hate
by Chromaticrainbow
Summary: When a girl arrives at the Island, She finds comfort in Riku from her past, but what if she has powers that she has not harnessed yet, and those powers could be the end, or the continuation of the worlds? Love triangle in later chapters. Riku/? Kairi/Sora
1. Default Chapter

Dear readers and fans of mine,  
  
Ummm, well I'm want to write something but the idea seems a little bad… I want to base this story on "Kingdom Hearts" Here's a preview.  
  
  
~*~  
  
On Destiny Islands, so many destinies are to be set…   
  
Sora and Kairi's destiny will bring them together, along with new adventures.  
Riku's destiny will give him courage and faith in him-self, along with a new adventure that others will not step foot in ever again.  
Tidus and Selphie's destiny will bring them together, and laughter will follow,  
And Wakka's dream to be a blitz ball player will be set, thanks to a little help from destiny….  
  
But, on this Island of hope, dreams, and Destiny, there is one girl without one, for the gods do not want to interfere with this one girl, for she can set her own path, and does not need nor want help… She only has one idea of to how to get her dreams to come true…  
  
  
When darkness falls on the land,  
Light will follow,   
When hate lives,  
Love will not be far behind,  
When the moon is shining,  
Stars will be there to help it light,   
And when evil falls,  
Goodness and strength will rise to meet it,   
And a new goddess will shine,   
And will find love in the true holder of the Keyblade…  
Remember,   
Light through darkness,  
Love through hate…  
You are the one…  
To open the door…  
~*~  
  
In the first chapter, you will meet a young girl who's life has been torn away from her by the heartless, she is now living on the Paupu Island, and loves it there, there is also something or someone else she loves. ^_~. Riku/??? And Sora/Kairi. Tint of Tidus/Selphie. More couples later on.   
  
What do you think, by the way, this is before the story line, but it will run along the lines of it.  
  
Please tell me what you think. Thank you. 


	2. Destinys work

Love through hate...  
  
  
A/N: Whether you like it or not, I'm back, and I'm writing this fic!! HAH! OK so now this is sorta weird because I had this as a dream, and I'm just making it make sense. OK! well, on to the Disclaimer. P.S: This is around a month before they decide to make the raft.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't want to do this... AWELL!! I don't own Kingdom Hearts... RIKU!!! NOOOOO!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
It was midnight, and Riku was wondering what it was like, to live in another world...   
  
'Why can't I? Why is it so hard?! I have to find a way... Just have to...' He thought. 'I've been doing this allot lately... Sitting on my window sill... Thinking about leaving... Why do I have this erg to leave? Why did my parents have it.. Why did they have to leave...' " WHY?!!" He yelled out, falling off his window sill to his knees.   
  
....Crying....  
  
He heard a loud sound like Lightning, and got up... To his astonishment, he saw a young girl falling through the air, towards his small island... And just like his erg to find other worlds, his erg to find that girl was just as answer less... He just shrugged it off, and went to bed, crying for his parents...   
  
  
On this night, destiny was working it's hardest... For this is the night that will let all his, and everyone else's dreams come true...   
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Riku!! Wake up!! It's a brand new day!!" Yelled my hyper young friend as I rolled over   
  
" I'll be right out, Kairi!! Tell Sora I want a rematch!!" I yelled, trying to keep my voice from cracking... I still felt a little bit of a lump in my throat ..  
  
I heard giggles and she said a little "OK" and walked away.   
  
I put on my normal clothing, and ate, what? Some toast... Yummy...  
  
(A/n: Actually, That sound pretty good, I haven't eaten yet and its 8:08... FOOOD!!!)  
  
I JUST walked out of my house, and a yellow bouncy ball almost knocked me down, of course, this yellow bouncy ball was Selphie, who EXTREAMLY bugs me.  
  
"Why won't you tell her?"  
"Why won't you piss off and leave me alone?  
  
Awww, that was meeeaaaannnnn... YAY!   
  
"That hurt you know... You know, I read this thing, a wonderful story, that people who make fun of each other, love each other! Does that mean you love me?"   
  
.... ouch.... That sucks... serious... ass...  
  
" I'll tell her later, OK?" I asked, on the bridge of my patients.  
  
"Goodie!! OK! I'll see you at the island!!" She said and bounced away.   
  
" Stupid little-"  
  
"Hey Riku!! Hurry up!!"   
  
(A/n: Yah I know, bad sensor, but it works... 0_0;; I can't always do that!!)   
  
" Be there in a minute!! Gosh you sound like my mother!!" I said, and mentally cringed... I don't have one...  
  
I ran over, said quick "Hellos" And started to row the boat, Suddenly remembering that a young girl... how do I know? A young person fell from the sky....  
  
~*~  
  
I know serious story, bad jokes, awell! see you!!  
  
Sakura Miyoyo 


	3. new girl, old friends

Love Through Hate  
  
A/N: Well! two chapters in one week! wonderful! vonderbar! Anyway, well, I will take the wonderful advice given to my on my last chapter... yah I know, I spell bad, but most of it is all my AbiWord's fault!! They told me how to spell it!! OK! so it's a lame excuse and-  
Riku: *Whacks me out.* What she meant is ur right, but Abiword isn't... OK? See you  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* don't own!! nope not at all!! surprising ain't it? ^_~  
~*~  
  
There I sat, thinking... My silver hair sparkling in the sun... My sea green eyes sporting a look of wonder, as we got closer to the island.   
  
" Riku? Are you OK?" Asked the brunette, her deep violet eyes worried.   
"Yeah, I'm fine I guess." I flushed at the amount of concern she had in her silky voice, and looked down to hide my blush. While I looked down, I caught a glimpse at Sora, his spiked hair blowing in the wind, his face flushed, jealous of me maybe.   
"Yeah, hey Riku, what are you doing today?" He asked, "I wanted to go to the mall with Kairi, you want to come?" He said, some of his words running together in slang.   
"Naw!" I said a fake smile plastered on my face. " I want to sit down for a while, besides, I don't like window shopping!" I spoke, my voice sort of squeaking in excitement, 'Now I can see who that gi- person is!' I mentally screamed.   
"OK! So I guess it's just you and me Kairi!" Sora said.  
"ummmm... Sorry..." She murmured, "I wanted to walk around the island today... Sorry again..." She said, obviously sorry, but I didn't intrude with the small fights, and as soon as we got to the island, I jumped out and before I could get to the island, Kairi ran up to me crying.  
  
" Riku!! He called me a .. a... " And that was all I could get from her before she started to cry on my shoulder.   
" Kairi! It's OK... Why don't I take you to the secret cave? You can do whatever there..." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and allowed me to take her to the secret cave.   
  
(A/N:I like to spell things wrong! I spelt secret wrong a couple of times.)   
  
As I walked, I glared at the young brunette, he then had a look of regret as he stared at Kairi...   
  
" Riku, you go think, I can walk by my self, I'm a big girl!" She said her voice cracked, trying to make a joke. I made a sympathy laugh, as she walked away. I looked at her retreating back, and noticed that someone was behind me.   
  
I twirled around and smacked that person in the face. I heard a small yelp, and I turned around to find Sora about a few foot steps back, cowering in case I hit him again... 'I didn't know that I scared Sora...' I thought, as I held out my hand, and he tried to protect himself more. 'I do scare him... I scare all my friends, and they'll never know if I'll hit them... Man, I am such a dumb ass...' As I thought this, a crystal tear fell down my cheek. "I'm sorry Sora... I didn't mean to hit you... don't talk to me if you don't want to... OK?"   
  
"All- alright..." He said, as he got out of his position, and I noticed exactly where I hit him...   
'ouch..' "Well I'll be going, enjoy your day at the mall." I said, 'I'm going to kill them one of these days... and it won't be anyones fault other then mine...' I thought before I notice that I was right where I was supposed to be. I heard a small splash before I got to the tree, I looked down to see a young girl around 11, chewing on a fish she must have just caught.   
  
"Sushi?" I asked, with a little bit of amusement in my voice. She pointed to the middle of the island, and I saw a bit of a fire mark. ' So, she cooked it,' When she looked up I flinched... 'Where did she get that scar?'   
  
"Ummm... Well, I guess I will be getting back up there... Considering I've been found." She said, a little bit of a blush on her face as she climb up the ladder.   
  
Her black hair was messy wet, and you could tell the if you ever put it in water it will turn out like that, I chuckled as I thought of my hair. She looked up, her glasses on the tip if her nose, making her look intelligent, And her big blue eyes making her look beyond her years in field experience, survival and something else I couldn't tell. She was also very well built.  
  
Did I mention she had a "X" scar on her left cheek? One part going from above her eye to the bottom of her chin, the other from her nose to the back part of her face. She was wearing a bathing suit and cargo pants, over her bathing suit top was tank top, beach stuff.   
  
"What is your name? " She asked, Her accent slightly British.  
"Riku. Yours?" I spoke, pointing at her.   
"I don't know really... People just call me Azure Moon." She said looking down a little.  
"Well, where do you come from, I haven't seen you around." I asked, once agoin she looked down, but this time, she raised her hand a little.   
"Past, conle, sowre, neo, TABAH!" She yelled the last part, but all of her words had a whisper for an echo, and every thing just stopped. "Now... crea, moishu. A plea for Gods and goddesses far, my home and place, find my cry! A Mage not able, give me strength! PAST!" Same as before, but now a giant portal was right in the middle of the sky. A picture coming into the sky, but it is not of this world!! what is that?!?  
  
~*~  
  
hehe! aren't I mean?! yup, so that was chapter one. hope u enjoyed it.  
(Both of these chapters are one, do u get it?) 


	4. the past is not always the way you want ...

Alright!! last we left off, Riku found a new girl, who now brought up a magical T.V screen!! cool! alright! lets see what happens!! NEW POV!!  
  
Disclaimer: go to chapter one.  
~*~  
We walked into the portal to the past...  
"Where are we?" He asked, his silver hair lightly glinting in the soft candle light.  
"Just watch, and remember, no one can hear nor see you..." I said, looking down in disgrace... 'I don't want him involved... And what if he's like the others... He'll run away...' The back of my mind screamed..  
  
"Good night, Daddy!!" Yelled a young girl from the stairs. A man appeared near the couch, he looked towards the young girl and smiled,   
"Good night, Dear!" He said "Don't forget to brush you teeth!!" And with that the young girl ran up the stairs.  
  
"We won't really follow her... We'll just stay here."  
"Azure, was the little girl you?" He asked, his eyes giving off a beautiful glow. I stared into his eyes for a few moments... "Azure? Are you OK?" He asked.  
" Yeah... I am that little girl... Doesn't the accent tell you?" I asked..  
"OK, yeah I guess..." He asked, a tint of pink on his cheeks.  
" Ummm... Maybe you should watch?"   
" Yeah..." He said, his pink tint getting bigger.  
  
"Uhhh, Good evening dear... " Said a beautiful young women...   
  
'Mother...'  
  
"God... Did you see it?" He said, meaning the scar that was placed on my face.  
"Yes dear... And I'm sorry for it..." Said the women.  
" Arieth...?" The young man inquired.  
" Dear... Please don't be mad!"  
"Arieth! What are you sorry for?!" He spoke, running up to her grabbing her wrists... She tried to get away, but it was no use. She tried to avoid the brunettes eyes.  
  
" What is she hiding?" Riku asked. I turned to him.  
" You'll see, but I wish not to.." I said and waked to the corner.  
" If your not comfortable with this, then we don't have to watch." He said. reaching out his hand.  
" Oh but you have so many questions about me! Like how I got my scar, where I came from, where are my parents! watch this and you'll understand..." I said. He quickly nodded and went to watching.  
  
  
"Arieth! What is it?" He said a bit quieter.   
"I- I'm a Cetra..." She said, face stricken with guilt and disgrace. It was then stricken with something else.. The father struck her with his tanned back hand.  
" THATS WHY!!" He yelled. I winced, remembering how much pain he caused me. "THATS WHY WE HAD ALL THAT BAD LUCK!! THATS WHY OUR DAUGHTER ALMOST DIED!! THATS WHY SEPHIROTH COULD FIND US!!! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" He screamed. Arieth sat on the floor, taking it all...  
"You'll wake the children... please don't yell... " She said, getting up.   
"DON'T YELL?!? DON'T YELL!!?? AFTER YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!?" He yelled, this time picking up a glass bottle, throwing it at Arieth. She then had a big bloody spot on her forehead.   
"Please... Stop..." She pleaded. I closed my eyes, and I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulder.  
  
I looked up to see Riku holding me as if protecting me. I did feel it... protected...   
"Whaaaat?" He asked grinning.  
"Nothing... Umm, we'll follow me to school now. Thats the end of this." I said, feeling my red hot cheeks.  
  
"Good morning, George!!" I... Errr, She said.  
" Good morning!" Said a man with fiery red hair.   
"Wow! A field trip with the grade six! This is going to be great!" I said.  
"Yeah! Today'll be great!" He said, his face with a tint of pink.  
  
"I bet you where popular." Said Riku. He looked down at me.  
'As if... I was the opposite.' "yeah, whatever that wield imagination tells you." I said, somewhat amused.  
" I'm not kidding! I think that you where, or at least should have been." He said, a emotion less face painted on.   
"Ok just watch Mr."I-think-your-pretty-enough-to-be-popular." I said, more amusement in my voice.   
  
"Hey look it's her!! " said a grade six by the name of Justine.  
"Yeah! It's the witch!" His cronies laughed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Screamed the red head beside her.  
"Did you just tell us to shut up, Kid?" Asked the white-blonde.  
"Yeah! I told you to shut up, and the names not 'Kid', it's George." He said, his green eyes sparkling in defiance.  
"Oh yeah, George?" He said, drawling out the George.  
"Yeah!" He said, puffing out his chest, getting closer to Justine.   
"You looking for a fight, Grade four?" He said, tumbling over George.   
"Yeah if your making fun of my friend." George said.  
"GEORGE! DON'T FIGHT!!" The you Raven haired girl yelled at her friend..  
  
"You should listen to her kid, even if she is a witch!"   
"Ok thats it you...!" He said his last word drowned out from the sound of shuffling feet, punches, kicks, and ruthless tackles.   
  
"GEORGE!"   
~*~  
  
yeah, I'm evil.  
Riku: also bad at fight scenes. ^_^  
who let you in?  
Riku: myself?  
That illegal you know... -_-  
Riku: I know ^_^  
Anyways!! You got questions? Flames? Frozen stuff?   
Riku: fan letters? Love letters?(Me: -_-) ^_^ letters in general?   
Reviews of bad stuff I did?  
Riku: then e-mail   
Me  
Riku: @  
Syaoran_kawai@hotmail.com  
Riku: love me 3  
feel the luv!  
or just press the butten down there!   
|  
\ /  
() ()  
( ' ; ' )  
*( )*|) --  
(''') (''')  
  
Riku: O_O o_O That a fat bunny...   
*WHACK*  
Riku: X_X x_X That bunny has a bow and shooting an arrow!  
No duh!!  
Cya! 


	5. but niether does the future

yeah yeah, I'm a lazy bum... say hellu to chapter 2, part 2. don't ask why I split them up. It's for suspense, and other things. it would take too long if I made the chapters any longer.  
  
Disclaimer: go read chapter 2.  
~*~  
  
As one of the cronies held on to George, Justine was having fun punching George in the stomach.   
  
The small raven haired girl felt every punch, as if it was her being bounded and beaten. "Thats... ENOUGH!!!" She screamed, the sudden wind change blowing her hair up, as her eyes turned a different colors, first a red hue, to a purple, then to cat like green that glowed. All the emotions running deep in her veins and heart, where appearing in her eyes.   
  
George stared at her, his mouth agape as he watch me.  
  
I shut my blue eyes, remembering the awful feelings that where making me lose to the voice...   
  
'Feelings make you weak!! Discard them!! You are not weak!! You are the strongest!!'  
As my younger self fell to my knees, I did as well. We both said " STOP!!!!" Riku didn't know where to look until his helping side took over.   
"Are you alright?!" He said, taking my shoulders in his soft, warm arms. I feinted, but it all went on in my head, remembering exactly what happened after. What I didn't know was that it still went on after I feinted, what Riku was seeing.  
  
  
"GET OFF HIM!! HOSHI BEAM!!!" She screamed, as almost all the elements hit the young men, dropping my young friend. I ran to him, cradling my fallen friend from heaven in my lap.   
  
His eyes slowly opened, looking into my younger face. He smiled, before he coughed up blood. Tears of horror and loneliness fell freely down my face... I hugged his head to my chest, silently pleading in my head that when he hears my heart beat, his will start as well... knowing that he was dead, I picked it, my eyes seeking revenge on the person that put a curse on me to never have friends, or loves...   
~*~  
  
That night, I sat in my room, an emotionless look in my eyes, as well as my face. I went downstairs silently, trying not to wake my older brother.  
  
What I saw downstairs scared me, and hid behind a wall just before the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, my brother, Terran, sat. We're both not stupid.. We both knew that mother was getting beaten by my father.  
  
"DIE!!" I heard a yell downstairs, and saw my brother run to my mom... I then heard a gun shot, and then two screams of pain. I ran to them... My fallen mother and brother. not knowing what to do, I ripped the gun out of my fathers hands, and shot him. He looked at me before he died. A look of approval as he slowly mouthed "Thank you" And died.  
  
I looked around my living room, and cried.   
  
"MY CURSED LIFE!!! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!?!"  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, one made of complete darkness, turned me around, and an echo of whispers followed his every word. "Follow me and love will follow you..." He said, I tried to see his eyes, but all he was, was a cloaked figure of darkness. I curtly nodded and followed. What I discovered was George alive and well.   
  
I awoke the next morning, feeling all emotions gone, only to return when I find someone. Someone I don't know.. And still don't...  
  
~*~  
  
Riku: Awesome.... :E  
wasn't it? Sad though...  
Riku: :E  
^_^;;; Stop Riku.  
Riku: Ok. |!(_  
WTF IS THAT?!?  
Riku: a distressed drooling face  
ooooooooooooooooooooooook!  
syaoran_kawai@hotmail.com 


	6. everyone is half a star

And last chapter, we found out a lot about her past ne? I feel sry 4 her tho... WAIT! There's more! We're going to meet someone else!! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look rich, I only own the O/C. now go away.   
  
~*~  
  
I sighed in relief as I saw her eyes slowly open. 'Why do I care so much?'  
  
"Good morning." I said softly. She looked up at me in pain. As soon as it got there though, it disappeared.  
  
"Gee, feels like I just go hit by a bus! What happened?" She said, her British accent holding some sort of sorrow. I didn't really want to ask about it though.   
  
"I dunno, all of a sudden you held your head, and started to scream "stop". Next thing I know, you on the floor." I said, she tried standing up, but fell down in turn. "Like that"  
"Owww..." She moaned, I offered my hand.  
" Looked like it hurt, are you Ok?" I asked, concern in my voice, her eyes turned a light shade of pink.   
"Well, how bout you try!" She said, and pulled me down. what she didn't expect though is that I fell down on her.   
  
We both stayed like that, listening to each others breath. I like the way her warm breath fell on my neck, and she smelt like the ocean, her once wet hair was sprawled around her as if an aura. Short of breath, I looked at the beautiful girl...I...fell...on....  
"SORRY!!" I yelled, my cheeks turning a pink hue.  
"I pulled you down,I should say sorry!" She said, her eyes pink.  
'I never noticed that. Duh, you just met her!'  
We stared at each other for a while, her eyes a new shade of green and pink.  
  
All of a sudden, We heard Kairi screaming and running towards us. Azure jumped onto one of the trees on the island, and sat up there, not wanting to be seen.  
  
"Riku!" Kairi said, pointing to the cave, she wrapped her arms around me. I saw a glowing cat green glared at me from a tree,I pushed her off trying to decipher what she was saying.   
  
"Daijobu?"   
  
"There is this person I don't know in the cave!! He just fell out of the sky two minutes ago, and he's unconscious!" She said, crying.   
  
'I never noticed how annoying she is sometimes.' I thought. The piercing eyes turned my color as if interested. "Ok Kairi, Doko desu ka?"   
  
"Down here!!" She led me to him, Azure following in the trees, her eyes white.   
  
'Wow!' I thought, as I watched her, her agility was amazing, and s was her balance. 'And to think, she couldn't stand up a few minutes ago!' I slightly smiled. 'Now if only Kairi- Wait, you like her! don't dish her!'  
  
Her pure with eyes turned sky blue, as she jumped along he trees.  
~*~  
  
"Doko desu!" She said. It was a guy, but he was lying down face first. I could somehow feel how much Azure wanted to go over to him. I tried something.   
  
'Hey, Azure?'   
/So you figured it out?/  
{I guess so,}  
/he he.../  
{What?}  
/I was able to hear you mind ever since you went into my past!/  
{Oh-}  
  
"Riku?" Kairi asked, her voice soft, and her eyes teared.   
" Yah, just give him a potion." I said handing over a potion.   
She looked at me and asked "Daijobu?"   
"Hai, I just have a lot on my mind."  
{Like another person}  
/ She giggled slightly/  
  
"Ok, you can go back, I was panicking. Domo arigato, gozaimasu." She said, bowing.  
"Doitamashite. Ja ne."  
"Ja ne!"  
~*~  
  
{When did you notice?}  
/When I first heard you think!/  
{Yah, when was that?}  
/I didn't know that you thought that I was beautiful!/  
{WHA!?}  
/You don't have to scream./  
{How come I can't hear you think?}  
/Cause... well... I don't have that much on my mind.../  
{In other words, your magic protects you?}  
/No, I was a monk for four months, I learned how to push things out of my head or a long period of time, all I think of now, are just commands for my body to move, unless it's really important, I don't think. It's a nice stress reliever./  
{Ok, but through that whole thing, did you know you where thinking?}  
/I wasn't/ She sounded unsure.  
{ Riku I think your what?}   
/ I thought nothing of the sort!!/  
{What am I?}  
/ I didn't!/  
{ I am what?}  
/HANDSOME!! RIKU DON'T WORRY ABOUT YOU THINKING I'M PRETTY, I THINK YOUR HANDSOME!/  
{ I know!}  
/Grrr./  
{ I'm sorry, did that p-}  
/Don't swear!/  
{Did I make you mad?}  
/Are you mocking me?/  
{ Maybe}  
/Your evil./  
{I know.}  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as we saw each other we started to laugh. Her eyes where a beautiful almost clear blue.   
  
"Oh, I fell on a pretty girl!" She mocked laughing.  
  
I moved closer to her, our faces, centimeters apart. I could feel breath. "You don't deserve second best in beauty. You beautiful, not pretty." I said, she nodded, her eyes pink. "Your also cute. I like the way your eyes change color with your emotions. You can't hide them now."   
'I wish I had those...'  
Ummm...What are these?" She said, picking up a Paupu fruit.  
"It's called a Paupu fruit, it has a legend behind it. If you share a Paupu plant with someone you really care for, their destinies become intertwined."   
"You don't believe that do you?" She asked, her eyes once again my eye color as she inspected it.   
"I don't know, I've never tried it."  
"You want to?" She asked, I plastered a look of surprise on my face, she didn't notice though, she was still looking at it with penetrating eyes. "Well?"   
"I don't know..."  
"Are you scared of a fruit?" She asked, Catching me off guard, this time looking at me with newly found blue eyes, dancing with pleaser in this game of twenty questions.  
" No! of course not!"  
She broke it apart, and I gulped. "Here, we'll eat it at the same time!"   
I took my piece, and looked at it. 'We're all half a star, we just have to find our other half.' " Ok, ready, one two three, chow down!"   
We both stuffed it in our mouths, not looking each other in the eye.   
  
~*~  
I looked at her, she looked at me, and we pounced onto each other. We kissed fiercely, as I stared to pull off her tank top and bathing suit, not able to keep from my .... getting hard!  
~*~  
  
LOL JUST KIDDING!! I wouldn't do that! If I did, I would puke on my key board have tow ash it, and then puke every other word I write! ewww, Beside, if they did, that would, as one of my fave authors would put it, take the "Awww" out of it.  
  
Sake! 


	7. As it is, as it does

Dif POV thaz all I got to say.  
  
Disclaimer: you know the deal.   
~*~  
  
"WOAH!" I screamed, running to the bushes.   
  
{Are you Ok?}  
/I'm gonna puke.../  
  
I heard shuffling of sand behind me, and I felt a hand run along my spine and then around it circles. I felt so relaxed, I fell asleep in his arms, in a dreamless sleep, but filled with something else.  
~*~  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled, his hand came into contact with my cheek.  
  
George tried to run to me, but was held back by one of Malificent's green fires. "Leave the child alone, she does not know who the man is, and maybe, the half star does." Malificent suggested.  
"Stay out of this bitch," I started, "You don't know what I have in store for him. He has a pure heart, and does not wish the harm of his friends to be by his inflections, I think he is the one." I stated, and ran to George to cradle him in my arms. "My I make a request, My lord?"  
He nodded.  
"Tell the bitch do not inflict harm onto my friend, and never to touch him again." I spoke my words harshly, you had to, in Hallow Bostian. "Or I will be able to inflict harm upon her. And I will destroy this place, along with any hopes you have of destroying all worlds!" I said, staring daggers at the old witch.  
The weary old witch laughed, whole heartedly. "You have absolutely no power! What could-" She was cut off by the oblivion held below her nose.  
"Listen to her, she can do whatever she pleases, and have whatever. we can not lose her. She will bring us the Key Blade holder, and maybe even the messenger."  
I shook my head and put my childhood friend on my bed. " I will not bring forth the messenger for the Key Blade, I was only to bring the Key Blade {Master}!" I said.   
"Well, that is fine, more fun for me."  
"I will see you again master, tomorrow?"  
"Yes, I will." His whispered voice said, and that was the last I heard of him, for as soon as he said that, he sent me back to my body.   
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning." Riku said.  
"Don't tell me it's the next day..."   
  
{Then I won't.}  
/Grr../  
[Hello, ginger! how are you?]  
  
I gasped and turned around. The only person to have ever call me ginger is...  
"Greg!!"  
"Hey!!" He said, and held his arms open. I took them and my eyes turned a simple bland brown.   
"Uh oh... you have to tell me something don't you? Is it your undying love for me." Riku's head turned and glared at Greg. I giggled and shook my head.  
  
[RRRRIIIIIIIKKKKKUUUUUU!!!]  
/wah! shut up!/  
{Wha?}  
  
"WAI!" I yelled, and ran to Greg. "I HATE YOU!"   
he is pretty-  
"Why?"  
cute... SHUT UP-   
"Because."  
BRAIN!  
"Because I said Riku?"  
you want to-  
"NO! because I do.."  
hug him.  
"Because you do want to marry him?"  
didn't I just-  
"You do? I don't got the ring though!" Riku laughed.  
tell you to shut up?  
"NO! NOW SHUT UP!"  
  
Wrong thing to say, dumb ass!  
stop calling me names! God! I wish I could just die!  
  
"OK!!" started Greg. " I need to talk to you!!" He said, grabbing my sleeve and carting me off to the other side of the island.  
  
"OK! what?" I asked, almost going to cry.  
"When did you become suicidal?"  
"What do you care... You hate me... Remember?" I mumbled.  
"I don't!"  
"You do!" I said, breaking into fits of tears. "When I last spoke to you, I told you that... I liked you, and then you told me to piss off, and don't talk to me!" I shouted. By this time, Riku was worried.  
  
{Are you OK?}  
/GET OUT OF MY HEAD!/ I cut off all access to my mind.  
  
"I... I'm sorry..."  
"It's not enough, you don't know what it was like, traveling from world to world, pissed off!!" I quietly shouted at him.   
"I know how you feel..."  
"Don't say that! Don't ever say that! You have no idea how I feel!" I started, tears falling down my cheeks.   
  
nobody knows...   
  
"You don't know what it's like to have a brother that was better then you in every thing! You never got any attention, people hated you at school, and you never had a chance at love!! You have no idea!! I am the worst thing to ever happen in this and other worlds!! Don't try and-" I was cut off from him kissing me...  
  
His warm lips touched softly against mine in a gentle yet passion filled... His tongue trailed against my lips, and demanded access.   
  
"I love you..." He said, when we needed time to breath. "Don't tell me you never got attention. those story's you wrote and those drawings could get you rich and famous! you would be loved by everyone! You are an amazing young girl and you don't deserve to die... I love you, please don't die..."  
  
Out of his pocket came a sharp knife, I gasped and looked at it. "If you still want to die, then take this, and kill your self. I will be with you either way, but if you do, I will be right with you." He held it up. I noticed how much taller this man was.   
I tilted my head and was a centimeter from his lips and said. "I love you..." And kissed him with a bright passion. But somehow... It didn't seem right...  
~*~   
  
Riku....  
  
~*~  
  
I looked around and noticed that Sora was walking over with his wooden sword.  
  
"Hey, Riku! Let's practice. I need to improve anyway!" He said.  
"Yah sure..." Just before, I felt something on my lips, and knew right away what it was...   
  
She hates you now.  
She never wants to talk to you...   
She loves someone else..  
I guess the Paupu plant doesn't work after all.  
  
He started by thrusting at me, I dodged easily, and hit him in the back of the head. I felt it. Why? Cause I have a bond with him.  
  
How did I feel it?  
  
cause I was given that power.   
  
When?  
  
When I jumped into that portal. As George felt every blow, as did she. As he feels his blows, I do as well...   
  
Why do I torture my self and ask these dumb questions?   
Cause I love her, and she loves anther...  
We just met...  
Stupid Paupu plant...  
A well, it's a nice feeling.  
  
As it is said...  
  
It doesn't kill.  
  
As it is said.  
  
but what if she doesn't love me?  
  
As it is..  
  
Then that feeling hurts.  
  
As it does.  
  
And it kills me on the inside  
  
As it is.  
  
So what do I have now?  
  
an unimportant, killing, feeling inside.  
  
  
....Ouch....  
  
  
~*~  
Please be nice.  
I actually had that conversation with the guy I like...   
  
sorta...  
Awell! Cya!! 


	8. devistation, reasons why, and HELLO

plz pardon the last chapter. It may have scared you ppl, but I needed to get that off my chest. (not that I have much of one ^_^;;)   
  
~* D e d i c a t e d t o*~  
N e k o-C h a n  
J X D  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing to say. EE! Long Chappy!   
  
New POV  
~*~*  
  
{Wake up,}  
[Yah, it's late.]  
/I'm coming./  
  
"Hey ginger, sleep good?" He said smiling. it's been a few weeks since that fiasco.   
"Yah, I'm fine..." I said, trying to hide the newly obtained bruise.  
Greg sighed. "What happened?" He said, lifting the small patch of hair that kept my black and blue stain out of sight.  
"I must have bumped into a tree or something."  
"Or fallen..." Said Riku, he looked on in concern. "Yah, A tree gave you that... And I just saw a flying pig." He said sarcastically. "Who's doing it to you?"  
"No one."  
"Stop playing around."  
"NO ONE OK!?" I said, my eyes turned red, in fiery rage.  
"Alright. well, I have to go and help the human klutz. he's making a raft." He said, his eyes glaring at Greg.  
" Are you finally leaving?"  
"Probably. How bout you guys come along?"   
At that precise moment, Greg started to scream.  
"GREG!" I yelled, I noticed that his face was palling. "No...Ansem... STOP IT!!" I yelled, and held onto Greg, hoping that if I held him, his heart had no place to escape. "Greg? GREG!! DAMN YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! I HATE YOU! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!!?? YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH! WHY ARE YOU PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS?!?" I said in a fit of saddened rage, my eyes a dark purple.   
"Wha- what's going on? He's alive... He has to be... He has to protect you... "  
  
[don't.................cry...... I... love...yo...u...]  
/NO!/  
{Come back! you promised to protect her!}  
[it's.... the .....on...ly... thing... that... I can't.... protect her....f....r....o...m...]  
/No... NO!!/  
  
"Greg!" I yelled.... I fell to my knees. "Why? Why? Why must you take my loves away..."  
"Who?"  
"Shut up!!" And with this, I ran to the secret cave.  
  
I fell asleep, once again, joining Them in a lively conversation.  
  
~*~  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"What do you mean, child?" Asked the smirking witch.  
"It was you!!"  
"Listen to me child... If his soul was not taken-"  
"SOUL?!? THATS WORSE THEN HIS HEART! My lord, what possessed you?"  
"If the mans soul was not taken, it would jeopardize everything. You have to be alone in this mission. I am sorry. He is here." He said, the whispers in his voice was heard in my ear as would it be if he was standing beside me.  
"Where?"  
"In your bed quarters." Said the wench.  
"Thank you." I mumbled.  
~*~  
  
An hour later, I awoke to see Riku on his tree.  
"Hello..." I said softly  
"Ah, your awake!" He gestured for me to sit down beside him. I did so.  
"Ah, isn't it beautiful?" I said, meaning the beautiful sky, reflecting off the surface of the water.  
"Yes. Why is it, that you won't meet my friends?"  
"Because, you and Greg are, well where, the only friends I need." With this I leaned on his shoulder.   
"Oh," He whispered, his cheeks a plain red. "I have to go home... Good night..."  
"Oh, well, alright.." I said to his retreating back.  
"Yah, and by the way..." He said stopping at the beginning of the bridge, his form not entirely towards me. "I made a promise with Greg. If anything where to happen to him, I where to protect you." And with that, he made his slow retreat.  
  
"I will love it..." And with those last words, I snapped my figures, and a tent appeared.  
  
~*~  
  
For the next few days, he has been teaching me sword techniques, and I taught him any hands on fighting I knew.   
  
"No higher!" He instructed. I purposely got it wrong.  
"Like this?"  
" No, like this." He said, he came up from behind, and put his arms along mine, placing me in the right position, and guiding my smooth strike. "There you go." I shivered under his breath.  
  
"No higher!" I instructed. He purposely got it wrong.  
"Like this?"  
"No like this." I said, I came up from behind him and put my arms along his, placing him the the street fighter pose, and guiding his smooth punch. "There you go." He shivered under my breath.  
  
  
I felt an aura behind me, and jumped to the ceiling of the sea side shack. Riku looked up at me, a confused look upon his face. The boy named Sora walked down the stairs.   
  
"Hey Riku!" He said, his cheerful voice cheered me up.   
  
{His happiness rubs off on people.}  
/I can see that./  
  
I fell... I did a flip and landed where, you may ask?  
  
....On Sora's head....  
  
"What was that?" He asked, rage evident in his voice.  
  
  
{I thought that you didn't want to be seen?}  
/oh shut up/  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, friendliness back in his voice.  
"ummmm..."  
"Her name is Azure."   
"Reeeaaallllllyyy?" Said Sora, he looked at me with great interest.  
"Uhhh, yah." I said, nervously, almost hiding behind Riku.  
"Well, guess what?"   
"Uhhh, what?"  
"I CHALLANGE YOU!" He yelled.  
" Ummm, can we fight in here?"  
"Yah sure."  
  
Ah, sweet, sweet irony...  
how much I hate thee.  
~*~  
  
Poor Sora! every time someone is dueling him, they're thinking, and not paying any attention.   
  
Riku: Yah so?  
Raiju: RAOR! *goes away.*  
Me/Riku:? o_O;; ?  
?~_~? Wha jus happen?  
Riku: I dunno...  
Ok well, peace out!  
Luv will live with thou,  
may luv be thy guide,  
AND FOR GODS SAKE, KEEP YOUR CLOTHS ON!!  
Luv  
Sakura Miyoyo 


	9. Freindships, and feelings

HELLO! I know that u ppl are busy, but could u go to my site?  
  
www.freewebs.com/white-mage  
  
e! cya  
  
~*~  
  
D e d i c a t e d t o ~ *  
  
N e k o - C h a n  
  
J X D  
  
~*~  
  
"HIYA!" I screamed, and once again, I got a full combo on Sora.  
  
{He's always been easy}  
  
/Oh/  
  
I took his hand and wrapped it behind him, and pointed my wooden sword to his neck. "Uhhh, I give..."   
  
"Good. you where boring." Sora blushed in response.  
  
"Can you let go?"   
  
"Do you want me to?" I said in his ear, he shivered.  
  
"Ummm... "  
  
"Here" Said Riku, "I'll answer for you!" He said, and heaved Sora out of my grasp.   
  
"Wow! your really good!" Said Sora.  
  
"At what, kicking the crap out of you, or scaring it?" I said, a small smirk on my face.  
  
" Both?"   
  
" Thats a good answer..." With this, I jump on his, and softly punch him. "Hmm, I bet your ticklish too!"   
  
"Oh Dear God! NO!"  
  
And I tickled him!  
  
"Guys? That looks nasty! Go get a room!" Said Riku, covering his eyes.  
  
"How about no!" I said, and started to bob up and down on Sora.  
  
" Ohhhh yah!" He said, sarcastically.  
  
"Ewww!" We all laughed.  
  
  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked a muffled voice from out side.  
  
"Uh oh!" I whispered, and jumped up again, but this time, I got a good place and I knew it wasn't going to fall.  
  
"Hey Riku, What is she doing?" Sora asked, in a hushed whisper  
  
"She's hiding. she doesn't want to be seen." Riku said.   
  
"Hey guys! You know how much I don't like being left out of a joke!" Said a beautiful young lady, her purple eyes so alive, and her crimson hair looked like the very thing that keeps us alive.   
  
{Ummm, give me a joke quick!}  
  
/I see said the blind man, to the death dog, eating soup with an fork, sitting at the corner of a round table?/ (insiders joke)  
  
{NO!}  
  
/Why did the chicken cross the road?/  
  
{I think not.}  
  
I looked down at the boys and noticed something.  
  
  
  
/Hey, Riku?/  
  
{What?}  
  
/Are you afraid of heights?/  
  
He made a funny face. {No....}  
  
/Well, your zipper is./  
  
He blushed deeply, and excused him self, and went out-side.  
  
What was that?  
  
/What the? Go talk to Kairi!/  
  
Why can you hear my thoughts?  
  
/Just talk to Kairi./  
  
I watched as blue met blue. They stared at each other for a good few minutes.  
  
/ Riku! Stay where you are! I wanna see what happens!   
  
{Can you get visuals on this thing?}  
  
/Yah, wait though./  
  
As soon as my visual started to work, they started to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"You said that..." Kairi said, she looked at him with a smile.  
  
"I know, but that was a really bad thing to say... So I'll say it again, I'm sorry."  
  
Once again, they stared at each other.  
  
  
  
{God! Just kiss!}  
  
"I have to go... But Kairi?  
  
"Yes?" She asked, nodding her head in his direction. (did that make sense?)  
  
"Will you... Go....To.......thefestivalwithme?"  
  
"Pardon?" She asked sweetly, but a big fat blush appeared on her face.  
  
"Will you go to the... Festival... With me?" He said, a bigger blush on his face.  
  
Kairi's smile got wider, if that was possible. "Of course!" She clapped her hands together, and ran up to hug Sora.  
  
I smiled, and a single tear rolled down my face. Once again, I was going to be caught. my tear fell on to Kairi's head.  
  
  
  
"Shitama!" I said in a whisper, as Kairi started to look around.   
  
"I think the roof is leaking." She said, and looked up...  
  
~*~  
  
Ahhh, once again, I leave you an a cliff hanger!   
  
Riku: Sides, she has to change the POV!   
  
I'm probably going to forget tho. ^_^;;  
  
Riku: Yah. Sake's E-mail is Syaoran_kawai@hotmail.com  
  
Send me anything you want. I don't care.   
  
Riku: Send the poor gurl sum luv! she needs it!  
  
shuddap!   
  
luv Sakura 3 


	10. Bonus Chapter info

Dear fans!   
  
I would just like to anouce, that as soon as I find a way to get up my next chapter, I will then give out a Bonus Chapter to the first one to E-mail me about it. ^_^, as soon as you see this, I would send me an E-mail.   
  
Although I know that your all thinking, "How is there a bonus chapter?" Well here's the deal, The chapter that I'm writing now, is a Festival, and I'm doign it in Sora's point of view, Right? Well, I'll do a bonus chapter on what happend on Riku and Azure's date. ^_^ YAY!   
  
So anyway, I love y'all reading this,   
  
Luv,  
Sakura Miyoyo,  
Keeper of fate. 


	11. Dear Journal

hi, I just want to say, that since this is a weird chapter, you are aloud to skip it... It'll be in a completely new POV and style. well, at least for me.   
  
IMPORTANT!!!!:Due to the fact that innocent people are dying, I would like those who are reading to take one moment to pray the souls, and hearts of all who are dying, and may they proceed to heaven...   
  
CYA!  
  
Disclaimer: what, u think I do? u must have seen a flying pig!!  
  
d e d i c a t e d t o  
  
N e k o - C h a n  
  
J X D   
  
A l l T h o s e W h o A r e D y i n g i n t h e I r a q W a r  
  
I A m S o r r y...  
  
~ *  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Well here I am, in the hospital, doing nothing. But watching Riku-sempai worry and Kairi pacing.  
  
It's hard to write when you know the two people you care about the most, are glaring at you in hatred.  
  
huh? You ask why? well, here's your answer.  
  
Kairi looked up, I was afraid that Azure was going to be found, but that little girl just keeps surprising me. All I could see her was her glowing eyes, as though they had some meaning to them.  
  
Her eyes turned pink, and she closed them.   
  
/Ummm, Riku, I don't know if I can!/  
  
{Why not?}  
  
I thought I was hearing things, because I could have sworn that I hear Azure's and Riku's voice!   
  
/Sora, You are not crazy./  
  
{Dude! You thought you were crazy? HAHA!}  
  
What the hell is going on?!  
  
{Hey he swore!}  
  
/Amazing!/  
  
(Ok, so if your confused, // Is Azure, {} is Riku, [ ] Was Greg, and is Sora. Oh yah and () is me)   
  
Ok, Shut up and tell me what's going on!   
  
/Can't tell you if we have to shut up/  
  
{She's right you know}  
  
OK, tell me what's going on please?  
  
/Actually, I'm not too sure.... Riku, do you have a very good bond with Sora?/  
  
{Yah, I would guess}  
  
/Better then that of you and Kairi?/  
  
{Of coarse}  
  
/Then that explains it.../   
  
{What?}  
  
/Because Riku..... Saw my past... he can talk to me through Telepathy. You being a very good friend with Riku, you can also. Get it?/  
  
Yah,I guess.  
  
{Well, with that settled.}  
  
What did you ask her Riku?   
  
A small smirk played on my lips.  
  
{Uhhh....}  
  
/Yah Riku. I need to hear it again./  
  
We could both tell he was growling.  
  
{Well, I was wondering if maybe Azure would want to go to the festival with me.}  
  
/Actually, Riku, I would like to go with you./  
  
{Really?!}  
  
I wouldn't think she would say yes if she didn't mean it Riku.  
  
"Sora?" Kairi's Soft voice broke my concentration.   
  
"Yes?" I said, realizing I can't hear them anymore.  
  
/Whipped boy../  
  
"Shut up..." I said quietly.  
  
"Ok..."   
  
"No not you Kairi, I was talking to my self." I said quickly.  
  
"Alright." She said, and raised a delicate brow. "Maybe you should go get some rest." She said   
  
"Yah maybe your right. I guess I'll see you later... Kairi."   
  
I went home, thats when the terror begun.   
  
"Hello, Mom.. Dad..." I said quietly, hoping they didn't hear me.  
  
"Where have you been?!" My father roared. I looked away, my eyes now dull blue.  
  
"Nowhere." I said, almost inaudible.  
  
"I wanted you home sooner!" Screeched my mother.  
  
"I'm-" I didn't get to finish my sentence.   
  
*He* hit me. I sprawled across the floor, falling on my back.   
  
"Don't apologize! It just means that your weak!" He glared down at me, disgusted. "You don't want to be weak do you?" He said, and lifted his arm warningly.  
  
"No..."   
  
"Get out of my sight, and I might not hurt you tonight..." He said. I scrambled from the floor and ran to my bedroom door.   
  
I sat in my bedroom and cried  
  
I looked down at the shards of broken glass on the floor. My cheek was now swollen. The shard was already bloody from my father cutting me, hitting me, sprawling on to it, penetrating my back.  
  
'Please... Someone... Help me.'  
  
The next morning, I woke to hear the birds chirping, and singing happily, not knowing what the feeling of abuse is.   
  
/Hey!/  
  
I looked around, noticing it was a silent call. I suddenly paled.  
  
Hello,  
  
{Are you ok?} I hear Riku's concerned voice.  
  
Yah, I just sorta... I started to think of an excuse. Hurt myself last night. sorry guys did it hurt?  
  
/Just a bit,/ I heard her say. /but thats just me. Riku sprawled half way across the room!/  
  
oh.  
  
{I DID NOT!} I heard a booming voice in my head. {I just slid across the floor.} He said, calming down a bit.  
  
/Sora, What do you do to yourself?/ She spoke.  
  
Well, you know me. I'm the human klutz! I said, My voice cracking, as tears slipped down my cheek. I have to go, mom wants to talk to me. I said, and stopped all connection to my head.  
  
Father barged into the room, grabbed me by the caller, and punched my stomach.   
  
"What did I do!?!" I said, when he stopped.  
  
"You made your mother cry!" He cried.  
  
"I did no such thing!" I knew those where the wrong words only after I said them.   
  
He stalked to me, and took up the shard of glass that I was looking into the night before.   
  
'oh god no...' unbeknownst to me, at this time, Riku and Azure both linked to me, and both heard.  
  
{/We're coming!/}  
  
"No..." I made a small cry.   
  
Then, *he* Stabbed my shoulder with the shard of glass...  
  
'This is me... my life...'   
  
He came towards me again, this time, aiming to kill.  
  
'This is what I'm used to...'   
  
He was closer, but he was slow and clumsy, so not by much.   
  
'so now, with my eyes hidden, like the coward I am, I shall die...'  
  
The gap between I and my father was four feet, and I stood still waiting for the pain.  
  
'Or...'  
  
The gap now three feet.  
  
'Maybe....'  
  
two  
  
'No...I know I will...'  
  
one.  
  
" I will live! for Kairi, Riku and now Azure!!" I yelled, and just as the shard touched my jacket, I jumped atop of my dresser. A sudden power filled my body, and as if someone was guiding me, My arms flowed together and connected the bottom of my palms.  
  
And as if someone was guiding my mouth, out came the words "I, God of the Sky, command the power of Water! Mizu, Come to my aid!"   
  
Out of the floor came the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She had coral green hair that went down to her back, and purple eyes. She winked at me, and I blushed.   
  
She then turned towards my father, and hissed.   
  
She started to speak in a foreign language that I could make out as "Do not touch the master..." and out of her hands came flowing water.   
  
"We're here!" I heard a female voice say, as Azure and Riku appeared in front of me.   
  
"Guys!" I yelled out, and they turned around, Azure was grinning, and Riku had a concerned mask over his normal emotionless one.   
  
"So you summoned Mizu?" Azure asked, her eyes a greenish blue.  
  
"Yah, I guess..." I said, watching her keep my father pinned down by water. "Please! Help me get out!"  
  
"Nah!" She said, and grabbed my hand.  
  
"I think we'll just leave you here." Riku added.   
  
They both grinned, and Azure said an incantation, and we all disappeared.   
  
We landed near the seaside shack.  
  
"Sora," Azure said sweetly.  
  
"Yes?" I asked her nervously.  
  
"Can you remove both shirts?" She asked, and tugged at my jacket.  
  
I blushed. "What? I will not!" I said, crossing my arms.  
  
"Ok, We'll let Kairi find you with all your blood." She spoke, and turned around "She'll get a kick out of that." she added, and started to walk away.  
  
"Good lord, and Jesus!" I exclaimed, and took off my shirt. She stared at me for a minute and realized what she was supposed to do."Drooling? Over me?" I grinned at her antics.   
  
"AM NOT!" She yelled, as her eyes turned pink, and walked behind me to examine my back.  
  
I heard a gasp come form behind me. I looked and saw Azure look at me with tears in her eyes. I winced as I saw her bend her head down.  
  
She suddenly disappeared, and re-appeared in front of me. She lifted her hand, and slapped me across the face. I looked at her, an astonished look plastered on my face.   
  
"Why didn't you tell someone? Why?!" She exclaimed. I glanced over at Riku, who glared at me.   
  
"I didn't want to worry anyone!"   
  
"And you think getting abused over and over will help you at all?" She said softly, her voice cracked. "You have no self-esteem do you?" She added.  
  
I glanced at the ground, and back at her. "Of course I do!" I said, and she looked at me.  
  
"I HEARED EVERYTHING!! EVERYTHING SORA!!" She yelled and disappeared.   
  
"You too?" I asked Riku, eyes down casted.  
  
Riku shook his head. "I respected you last night, but she was worried about you, so she kept listening."   
  
"oh..." I then realized that I had nowhere to go. I broke down and cried.   
  
I felt friendly arms grasp me by my shoulders. I gave a thankful glance at Riku.  
  
He giddied me to Paupu island, thats when we heard two female voices.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The first voice said.   
  
"I... Don't have a valid answer to that particular question." Said the second voice.   
  
"Leave! I saw what you where doing to Sora!!" A laud clapping sound was heard through out the island.  
  
"Kairi, please let me explain..." Said the second voice,  
  
"How do you know my name?" Kairi spoke her words quietly, as a deadly whisper.  
  
"Because I do! I can't believe the gods let you be.... Whatever." We heard the other voice say.   
  
"Ummm, Hi?" I spoke quietly,  
  
"I'll just fix you up OK Sora?" Azure asked, her eyes purple. "Sorry." She added, and her eyes held new tins of pink.   
  
"That's ok!" I said, giving her my old trade mark smile. She gave me a smile smiler to mine.   
  
"Sora?" I heard a quiet voice behind Azure. I looked towards Kairi and smiled.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Are...are you OK?" She whispered.  
  
"Of course!" I said, tears stinging my eyes.   
  
"OK... I'll leave, k'?" She said, and left.   
  
"Hey!" Azure yelled after her retreating back. Kairi looked back. "Sorry? K? Can we be friends?"   
  
She scoffed. "As long as you don't hit Sora."   
  
Azure nodded, tints of gold in her eyes "Promise!"   
  
Riku gave a silent glare at the back of my head, and it faded.   
  
"Please sit down." She asked politely. I nodded, and sat on the paupu tree. She smiled a warm smile, and her eyes turned a blue color of content. "Can you take it off?" She asked, as I looked her strangely in the eye.   
  
"Your shirt, Sora, your shirt." She said grinning. I blush, as Riku smiled slightly, and walked away.  
  
{Bye.} We heard him say. I looked to see Azure looking in his direction, and a funny feeling my my stomach started to erupt. I've felt the feeling before... What was it?  
  
/Bye.../   
  
See you, Riku. I noticed how my voice seemed to hiss when I said his name. My breath hitched in my throat, as I suddenly realized what that feeling was.  
  
/He's never gunna get through this with all these scratches and bruises... And their coming soon.../ I shivered listening to her whisper. Then i realized what she said.   
  
"Never gunna get through what?" I said out loud.  
  
She gasped, and stared at me. I felt naked in her gaze, as if she was burning holes in me with her eyes. Red eyes.   
  
"Shut up..." She said quietly. "And let me work..." She looked over my back, her eyes a greenish color. She finally sighed, and stared at me in the face. "Do you know how you got a scratch on your back, about twelve inches long, and three inches deep?" She said, her accent carrying something like caring, and inquiring, and her eyes a light lavender. Though I'm not sure what that meant, I hoped it was a good thing.  
  
"No idea..." I said, as my cheeks turned crimson as I felt her hands run along my back, tracing every mark and bruise my father gave me.  
  
Every once and a while, she would ask "Does this hurt?" as she pushed down on something lightly, and ask "What did you do to make your father hate you so much?" I winced when she asked this.   
  
"I wouldn't know..." I replied, as she looked me in the eyes.   
  
"This might sting... And don't worry if it does, it will only hurt for a second." She said, as once again, she placed her hands on my back.   
  
She whispered something in a foreign language, and it seemed as if whispers followed her every word. Finally I felt a warm feeling on my back. It felt so nice...   
  
Then it got worse, until I felt that stinging she was talking about. My smile went to a frown in two seconds flat, as I resisted the urge to scream. It felt as if everyone of my cuts where closing in on them selves, and everyone of the bruises where congealing. My whole back felt like that until...  
  
It stopped. Azure walked out in front of me, and smiled. "You back is all better, now for your chest!" She smiled more as I shook my head franticly, and put on my shirt. She frowned, and walked over to the edge of the smaller island. She closed her eyes, and sniffed the air greedily.   
  
I walked over beside her, and smiled as the sea air hit my face. "I'm coming with you..." she said quietly. I turned my head toward her, and beamed.   
  
"Really?" I asked. "You'll come?" She nodded her head. "ALRIGHT!" I screamed. "Hey, you know what?"   
  
"What?" She asked, her eyes glowing blue with amusement.  
  
"Lets have a double date! Except, we switch dates!" I said excitedly. She giggled.  
  
"You mean, I go out with Riku, like planed, and you go with Kairi, and when it gets awkward, we change?" I nodded. "So does that mean that you can take Riku?" She asked, a grin plastered on her face.   
  
"NOOO!" I screamed, and ran around in circles, saying "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew" over and over. She, on the other hand howled with laughter.   
  
"Ok.. It's a date!" She smiled, and suddenly, looked thoughtful "Gee... You can't go home..." She said, as she stared at me. I tried to swallow the painful lump in my throat. "You can stay here! With me!" She called, and looked me in the eye. "Right?"   
  
"Yah!" I said. "Wait...where exactly do you live?" I asked.   
  
Woah! The docter is gunna tell us about Azure now. I'll tell you more later...  
  
~*~  
  
Holy shit! I told you I have writers block! Did that suck or what? Whatever, I guess I'll try to write the next chapter.  
  
So how was the concept? You know, Sora getting abused? and stuff... yah... I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND U DON'T!!! ^^ so whatever. Cya  
  
luv  
  
Sakura,   
  
(-) ) Evil Cat inc.   
  
(-) )  
  
^^ Evil cat  
  
^^ Cya  
  
Syaoran_kawai@hotmail.com 


End file.
